Capcom Girls' Pool Party
by Yurilover89
Summary: When Karin's parents leave the house, she invites some women and girls for an all female pool party. Rating may change.


The engines of a limo was ignited and the sound of the motor could be heard. Karin stood outside the gates of her home, Kanzuki Manor. Her parents were leaving for a business trip in Europe, leaving their daughter to take care of the place. The limo drove off as Karin waved good bye to her parents until the vehicle was out of sight. Karin then rushed back into the house and picked up a phone in the living room. She dialed in a number for a local apartment building.

At the exact building, the phone on the receptionist's desk started ringing. The receptionist picked up the phone and answered it. "Who is it? Kanzuki?! Wow! It's a privilege being called by... Huh? Uh-huh? Uh-huh... Alright, give me a second." The receptionist then pressed a button on his desk.

In an apartment room, Sakura Kasugano was laying in bed, reading the latest action manga book, when she heard the receptionist call for her. "Hey, Kasugano?"

Sakura groaned as she covered her face with the book she was reading and asked in irritation "What could it possibly be this time...? The rent isn't even due within two weeks from now."

"Telephone for ya!" The receptionist informed.

Sakura widened her eyes in realization as she sat up and said "Oh. Um... Okay then. That's not a hassle at all." Sakura then stood up from her bed and walked out of her room down to the receptionist's desk. "Who wants to talk to me?"

"Karin Kanzuki." The receptionist answered.

Sakura gasped and made an excited smile. "Karin?! Really?! Alright!" She then grabbed the phone from the man's hand and greeted "Hey, Karin! What's up?"

"Hello, Sakura." Karin greeted back. "I'm doing quite fine, thank you. Now that we've graduated. And you?"

"I feel the same way." Sakura answered. "I've got the coolest job, the sweetest apartment, somewhat, I might not have found myself a boyfriend yet; but other than that, everything's all hunky-dory."

"I've yet to find a decent man myself." Karin responded in a dispirited tone. "But, enough about that. I've called to tell you the big news!"

"What's the big news?" Sakura asked with a bit of anticipation.

"My parents are out of town, and I have the house all to myself!" Said Karin.

"Awesome!" Sakura exclaimed. "So does that mean that you want me to come over?"

"If you don't mind, Sakura, dear." Said Karin in a flirting tone.

"Of course I'll come over for a visit!" Sakura answered happily. "How can I say no to the best girlfriend in the whole wide world?"

Karin blushed at the question and responded "You flatter me, Sakura. But I was thinking that I should host a party."

"A party, you say..." Said Sakura, sounding intrigued.

"Yes, a pool party that is only for the fairer sex." Said Karin.

"You mean a pool party with no boys allowed? Neat-o!" Said Sakura. "Should we be sending some invites?"

"To certain women and girls, yes. You will go out and send the invitations while I make the preparations." Karin explained.

"That sounds like a great idea, Karin!" Sakura complimented.

"I'm glad you think so." Said Karin. "I'll send you the guest list via phone. Be sure to look them all up and call each of these female individuals, you got it?"

"Got it!" Sakura exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Wonderful! I'll be expecting you when you're done with the invites. No rush." Said Karin.

"See ya, then! Bye!" Sakura then hung up the phone and said to the receptionist "I'll be in my room, and then I'm off to Kanzuki Manor!"

As Sakura eagerly exited the room, the receptionist placed his elbows on the desk and his glum face on his palms as he said to himself in a sad tone "If only I was invited to a place as amazing as Kanzuki Manor..."

Sakura made it back to her apartment, leaped to the bed, landing on her stomach and reached for the phone. She then waited for Karin to send her the guest list via e-mail. When she received it, she opened it and read "Here is the list of guests and their phone numbers. Be sure to call each of them and then meet me at my doorstep. Love Karin. P.S. Be sure to bring your bathing suit and tell the guests to bring their swimwear, if they have any." She then went over the list of the chosen guests for the party and began writing down the names with their respective numbers.

Later that day at Kanzui Manor, Sakura was at the doorsteps of the building as she knocked on the door. After waiting for a while, the door was opened revealing Karin in her red one piece bathing suit which had a blue ribbon pinned on the collarbone and white frills around the outer bottom rims. "Ah, Sakura! You've made it." Karin greeted.

"Hey, Karin! I've brought my bathing suit, like you asked me to." Said Sakura.

"Wonderful! And I take that you've also called the list of the women and girls I've asked you to invite?" Karin asked.

"I sure did! I'm pretty sure the closest ones will be here any minute." Sakura stated.

Karin allowed Sakura in and then closed the door as she said "Actually, Sakura. They all happen to be here in Japan, so there's really no need to wait for the others."

Sakura looked surprised and said "Really? Huh, how convenient. I guess that explains why you are already in your swimsuit."

"Exactly. Although we do have plenty of time to get everything ready for the party." Said Karin "And I could really use your help."

"Sure thing!" Sakura exclaimed. "What should we do?"

Karin thought long and hard on the preparations they have to make before speaking "Do you think you could prepare the meals and appetizers while I set the table and pick some music and a movie?"

"Leave it to me!" Sakura assured. "But first, I better go and get changed."

"Good! The changing room is right up the stairs down the hall to your right." Karin directed as Sakura did just that. Karin then placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I suppose I should see to it that I get the plates and silverware on the tables. Then I should look up the albums and flicks I have." Karin then went to the kitchen for the said objects. "I hope I can get the table set before the guests arrive."

* * *

Who exactly are the guests that will be arriving at Karin's all-female-pool-party? You'll just have to check in next time to find out.


End file.
